Mark Jefferson
Mark Jefferson is the hidden main antagonist of the 2015 video game Life is Strange. He is the one responsible for the drugging, kidnapping and indecent exposure of several students of Blackwell Academy, it seems that he also murders any of his victims who recover from their drugged state enough to identify him such as Rachel Amber. Biography Mark is a very well known and even famous portrait photographer is well respected and regarded all across Oregon. He specializes in black and white photography. All of his work is shown around the Blackwell campus are provocative images of women in very obscene sexual positions. Mark and Max seem to enjoy elegant and mainly innocent things among other subjects in photography. Max thinks of him as someone admirable in her journal and even refers to him as "her favorite teacher". Story Chrysalis Whilst in the middle of one of Mr. Jefferson's speeches to the class, Max snaps out of her vision in the middle of Jefferson's photography class. Jefferson wants his students to each submit a photo for the "Everyday Hero" contest. Max tries to avoid it due to her not finishing it, but he tells her she needs the courage to share her work. Max can rewind several times in order to guess Jefferson's question correctly, stealing it from Victoria Chase's and can even quote John Lennon, impressing him. Out of Time Mark is later seen talking to Kate about a recent video of her making out with several boys while drunk being leaked to which he insensitively remains ignorant of her problems, saying that she had brought it upon herself in some light, leaving a teared Kate Marsh to later attempt suicide. He then conducts a lecture about Ying and Yang photography before being interrupted by Zachary with the news, Kate Marsh is attempting to commit suicide. After the incident, Max has the option to blame him for initially being ignorant of her situation to where he is suspended from appearing at The Every Day Heroes contest in San Francisco. In the credits he and principal Wells seem to argue before Jefferson speeds off angered. Chaos Theory Max and Chloe, while walking around past curfew at Blackwell overhear a conversation between Mr. Jefferson and Victoria, regarding the Every Day Heroes contest. After reviewing her portfolio, she makes subtle hints of flirting to which he refuses and leaves much to Victoria's anger Dark Room During the episode, he can be seen talking to Principal Wells. Jefferson's first sees Max and Chloe are at the Blackwell Campus in their hunt for evidence against Nathan Prescott. He talks Max and Chloe in conversation and asks why someone asks why Chloe doesn't go to Blackwell any longer. Jefferson later sees Max and Chloe End of the World party. He then tells them he's planning to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes Contest and announces Victoria the winner of the Everyday Heroes of it. Chloe receives a text from Nathan Prescott telling her that he will dispose of Rachel Amber's remains In a state of panic, Max and Chloe drive to the junkyard to photograph her corpse as evidence Rachel Amber's body, suddenly Jefferson is stabs a distracted Max with a syringe making her unable to time travel, hinting he may know of her ability to time travel and shoots Chloe in the head making her permanently dead. He is last seen standing over Max, glaring down, angered by her discovery of his involvement in Rachel Amber's death. Personality Mark Jefferson is a calm and mild mannered man but also proud. He tries to inspire his students as he claims his photos are works of art and is almost always quoting others. He mainly specializes in sexualized young women and domination and replicates his work through his photography of the young women he kidnaps. The difference in the way he treats two of his victims suggests that while clearly a bad man he does not enjoy killing his victims but is willing to do so to avoid being caught, he does kill Rachel Amber but it appears that this is because she woke up and presumably identified him and/or Nathan who was involved as well, Kate Marsh on the other hand was so heavily drugged that she was unconscious for the entire time and therefore is unlikely that she even knew that she had been kidnapped so he let her go. Trivia *It's hinted by Stella that he and Rachel Amber had a sexual relationship *His predominant colors through out the game are black and white. They're seen on his clothing and photographs and even gives a lecture on it. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Murderer Category:Living Villains Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Genius Category:Control Freaks Category:Pedophiles Category:Rich Villains Category:Torturer Category:Male Villains Category:Extremists Category:Provoker Category:Affably Evil Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Perverts Category:Evil Teacher Category:Sadomasochists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master of Hero Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Egomaniacs Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Lustful Villains Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopath Category:Sadists Category:Non-Action Category:Trickster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Serial Killers